First impressions
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel first arrived in Gravity Falls they were seriously underwhelmed, they were sure it was just going to be a typical boring summer. Before any magic, mystery or adventure began they were stuck in a cold, dirty, old shack, wondering if there were any ways to make their summer more exciting. One shot that may get a special second chapter.


With a large chugging sound the speedy beaver bus pulled up in front of the rustic, near falling apart Mystery Shack. A mist of dirty fumes were left behind as the bus drove off, leaving Dipper and Mabel outside what would be their summer home.

"This is Great uncle Stan's home?" Dipper asked.

"It seems cosy." Mabel chimed, hopefully. "And I counted at least eight squirrels as we entered the town."

"'Mystery Hack'?" Dipper read, "Do you think it's broken or spelt wrong on purpose?"

"Well, Grunkle Stan clearly isn't rich, but he's been kind enough to let us stay here for the summer, so we should be grateful and make the best of this situation." Mabel instructed. Dipper nodded, though he didn't seem pleased atall. Both twins looked around at the surroundings, mostly large pine and birch trees and other plant life such as daisies and mushrooms. Holes in the ground suggested animals like rabbits or badger, but they were peculiarly deep.

"A lot of forest." Dipper remarked.

"Yeah, we'll stick together so we don't get lost." Both twins smiled at each other. Mabel, quickly followed by Dipper, strolled up to the front door of the shack and gracefully knocked.

There was a long silence until they heard the sound of an old man clearing his throat and grunting on the other side of the door. "Tours have finished for today, come back tomorrow."

"Grunkle Stan, it's me, Mabel! And Dipper." Mabel replied, forcing laughter.

There was a sound of moving objects and uncomfortable shuffling but eventually the twin's Great Uncle Stan opened the door. He smiled upon seeing both of them. Twins. "How's it hanging?"

Dipper coughed. "Good."

"Woah, why are you wearing an eye patch?" Mabel asked, surprised as this was not how she had imagined her Grunkle atall.

Stan chuckled, "Here, come in. Now, first things first, you're parents aren't cops are they?"

Dipper looked blankly at him, "Haven't you met our parents?"

Stan shrugged, "About 12 years ago, and enough times over the phone." He shut the door behind the children as they walked through his home. It was more shabby than the outside of the shack. "Now, I know it doesn't look much, but this old house is full of lots of great memories and tales..." His voiced trailed off and he looked sad for a second, but quickly shook it off. "It's worth knowing that this isn't just where I live, it's where I run my business, and it looks like I just gained two new employees!"

"Great, health code violations and child labour." Dipper whispered to Mabel. "Seriously Mabel, I am not looking forwarding to spending my summer here, I wasn't even allowed to bring my video games."

"Aww, Give Stan a chance. He might seem tough and mean, but maybe he's just been lonely. Come on, he doesn't seem that bad." Mabel whispered back.

"I don't know, but first impressions aren't good."

"What are you two whispering about?" Stan inquired.

"Nothing!" They both quickly defended. Stan frowned.

"Sooooo." Mabel quickly thought of a way to change the subject. "Are there many other kids in Gravity Falls?"

"Well, we have Wendy who runs the cashier, she's a few years older than you two but nice enough along as you don't let her bad behaviour or any friends she brings here influence you. Then I guess there's Soos whose basically a kid. You get kids every now and then in the gift shop." Stan thought. "You'll probably meet other kids at the playground or wherever you want to hang out."

"Sounds great." Dipper sighed.

Stan grumbled again, "Alright, alright, perhaps yous two should go upstairs and unpack." He then began shooing the two upstairs. "Your bedroom's the attic. I want you in bed by ten and up no earlier than eight thirty."

Once Dipper and Mabel saw their attic bedroom they were seriously underwhelmed, the room was cold, the floor was splintering and there were patches of mould all over the ceiling. Both twins grimaced at each other.

"Not trying to be a dampener, but something tells me our stay in Gravity Falls is going to be super boring." Mabel complained.

"I know, and everything seems really weird here. I don't like it." Dipper groaned.

"I don't like it either," She sighed, "But we're just gonna have to make the best of this. Look on the Brightside, have you seen how much greenery is here? There's barely any grass in the city. I just wanna roll in it. And eat it. You can do that, right?"

"I'm pretty sure you could." Dipper looked at the window at the large forest and felt chills go down his spine and his palms begin to sweat a little. "Just promise me you won't ditch me."

"Promise." Mabel smiled.

* * *

 **Cute little one shot, I don't usually write about just Dipper and Mabel, I may do a second chapter with their last day and leaving as a comparison, of course that depends on the season finale.**

 **So why am I writing this when I should be revising for the dozens of exams I have this week? I've been hit with so much emotion (I prefer not to use the word feels) about how the series is ending. When I think back about how much this amazing show has influenced my life, I've coming a long way; from thinking Mabel was Dipper's younger sister, to starting the show because I fell in love/related with Gideon, to becoming a huge fan writing poor fanfiction and producing awful fan art, to letting the show consume my life and meeting so many incredible friends, to becoming at least a 7/10 out of ten writer and 3/10 artist :D Gravity Falls has been the best experience of my life, saying goodbye will be painful but I'm grateful to have been part of it, and I will strive to be an active member of the fandom still x**


End file.
